Kaleidoscopes have been in existence for hundreds of years and are well known by the general public. This invention is directed to a modification to the conventional kaleidoscope which enhances the viewing pleasure derived therefrom.
Kaleidoscopes since their inception have consisted generally of longitudinally positioned mirrors and bits and pieces of colorful generally translucent objects confined by plain glass at the viewer adjacent end and translucent or opaque or otherwise uniformally restricted light transfer lens at the opposite or light receiving end. In operation the entire kaleidoscope is rotated or the end having the bits and pieces rotated relative to the mirrors and portion adjacent the eye of the viewer. The rotation of the bits and pieces causes them to be continually joggled about presenting continual changing pleasurable patterns and color to the viewer. The background light visible to the viewer is always maintained at a uniform intensity due to the fact that the restricted light transfer lens is uniform in light transfer across its entire surface. It would be a further enhancement to viewing pleasure if the background light intensity over selected areas of the restricted light transfer lens could be varied.